pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Goldbarth
Albert Goldbarth (born January 31, 1948) is an American poet and academic. Life Goldbarth was born in Chicago. He earned a B.A. from the University of Illinois in 1969 and an M.F.A. from the University of Iowa in 1971. Goldbarth is the Adele Davis distinguished professor of humanities at Wichita State University.Albert Goldbarth, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. He also teaches in the Low-Residency M.F.A. program in creative writing at Converse College. Writing He is known for his prolific production, his gregarious tone, his eclectic interests and his distinctive 'talky' style. Recognition Goldbarth won the National Book Critics Circle Award twice, in 1991 for Heaven and Earth: A cosmology, and, in 2001, for Saving Lives: Poems. He is the only poet to receive the honor twice. He received both the Chad Walsh Memorial Award and the Ohio State University Press/The Journal Award, for his poetry collection Popular Culture. Goldbarth has been a Guggenheim Fellow, and has won the Mark Twain Award for Humorous Poetry, awarded by the Poetry Foundation, in 2008. Publications Poetry *''Under Cover''. Best Cellar Press, 1973. *''Coprolites''. New Rivers Press, 1974. *''Opticks: A poem in seven sections''. Seven Woods Press, 1974. *''Jan. 31''. New York: Doubleday, 1974. *''Keeping''. Ithaca House, 1975. *''Comings Back: A sequence of poems''. New York: Doubleday, 1976. *''A Year of Happy''. North Carolina Review Press, 1976. *''Curve: Overlapping Narratives''. New Rivers Press, 1976. *''Different Fleshes''. Hobart and William Smith Colleges Press, 1979. *''Ink Blood Semen''. Bits Press, 1980. *''The Smuggler’s Handbook''. Chowder Chapbooks, 1980. *''Eurekas''. St. Luke’s Press, 1980. *''Who Gathered and Whispered Behind Me''. L’Epervier Press, 1981. *''Original Light: New and selected poems 1973-1983''. Ontario Review Press, 1983. *''Arts and Sciences''. Ontario Review Press, 1986. *''Popular Culture''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1990. *''Heaven and Earth: A cosmology''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1991. *''The Gods''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1992. *''Across the Layers: Poems old and new''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1993. *''Marriage, and Other science fiction''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1994. *''A Lineage of Ragpickers, Songpluckers, Elegiasts and Jewelers: Selected poems of Jewish family life, 1973-1995''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1996. *''Adventures in Ancient Egypt: Poems''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1996. *''Beyond: Poems''. Boston: David R. Godine, 1998. *''Troubled Lovers in History: A sequence of poems''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1999. *''Saving Lives: Poems''. Colubus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 2001. *''Combinations of the Universe''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 2002. *''Budget Travel through Space and Time''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2005. *''Kitchen Sink: New and selected poems, 1972-2007''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. *''To Be Read in 500 Years: Poems''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2009. Novel *''Pieces of Payne: A novel''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2003. Non-fiction *''Albert’s Horoscope Almanac'' (limited edition). Bieler Press, 1986. *''A Sympathy of Souls: Essays''. St. Paul, MN: Coffee House Press, 1990. *''Great Topics of the World: Essays''. New York: Picador, 1996. *''Dark Waves and Light Matter: Essays''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1999. *''Many Circles: New and selected essays''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2001. Edited *''Every Pleasure: The “Seneca Review” long poem anthology''. Seneca Review Press, 1979. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Albert Goldbarth b. 1948, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 21, 2012. Audio / video *''Original Light: New and selected poems'' (cassette). 1986. *''Albert Goldbarth'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: University of Missouri, 1992. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Albert Goldbarth + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 29, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *“Library″ *"Tuvalu" at Poem of the Day *Albert Goldbarth profile and 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Albert Goldbarth b. 1948 at the Poetry Foundation. *Albert Goldbarth in the New Yorker. ;Audio / video *Albert Goldbarth at YouTube ;Books *Albert Goldbarth at Amazon.com ;About *Albert Goldbarth at NNDB *Albert Goldbarth at Time Being Books *Eric McHenry, "The wacky, talky, fat poetry of Albert Goldbarth" at Slate. *Noted poet Albert Goldbarth speaks on the poetic process, interview at Swarthmore Daily Gazette ;Etc. *A Guide to the Albert Goldbarth papers, University of Texas. Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish poets Category:American academics Category:Wichita State University faculty